bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyal Servant Garrett
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21057 |freetext = :For other uses, see Garrett (disambiguation) |no = 1686 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 6, 4, 17, 13, 13, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 5, 5, 15, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 16, 11, 9, 7, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 8, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 14, 10, 10, 7, 7, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Had Rahnas succeeded in his endeavors and attained the immense power he anticipated, Garrett would have plunged headlong into work as his loyal lieutenant. In so doing, he would have accelerated a revolution with the potential to impact all of Elgaia. The two almost certainly would have eliminated all who stood in their way, and laid sturdy foundations for their ideal militarized state. The world they would have built could have eventually stood as a power able to face gods and demons on equal terms. |summon = I am sure Lord Rahnas would appreciate your aid. Assist me all you like! |fusion = This brings me another step closer to Lord Rahnas's goals! Your loyalty is commendable. |evolution = Lord Rahnas's grand vision is far more valuable than my life! Such a small sacrifice is unworthy of concern! |hp_base = 5984 |atk_base = 2430 |def_base = 2120 |rec_base = 2291 |hp_lord = 7790 |atk_lord = 3010 |def_lord = 2650 |rec_lord = 2850 |hp_anima = 8907 |rec_anima = 2552 |atk_breaker = 3308 |def_breaker = 2352 |def_guardian = 2948 |rec_guardian = 2701 |def_oracle = 2501 |rec_oracle = 3297 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Loyalist's Oath |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction for 2 turns when dealing damage |lsnote = 26.67% parameter boost per turn (80% max), 250% BB Atk & 30% chance to reduce 20% Def |bb = Royal Revolt |bbdescription = 13 combo Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, probable Injury and Paralysis effects & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 75% status infliction chance & 300% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Honorate Mentor |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, probable random status ailment infliction & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 75% status infliction chance & 300% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Patriotic Fervor |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 300% Atk/Def, 550% BB Atk & 50% chance of 120% extra Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Endless Devotion |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when a Damage Reducing type Sphere is equipped & boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns |esnote = 10% parameter boost per turn (30% max) |evofrom = 21056 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_2_note = 20% parameter boost per turn (60% max) |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Considerably boosts BB Atk |omniskill2_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable 20% damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = 20% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances LS's Atk, Def, Rec boost each turn for up to 3 turns effect |omniskill5_1_note = 40% parameter boost per turn (120% max) total |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Allows BB/SBB's probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB huge Atk boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +150% boost, 450% BB Atk total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Garrett2 }}